


假酒害人

by serolyna



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serolyna/pseuds/serolyna
Summary: ABO本质pwp肮脏泥塑文学罐丹





	1. Chapter 1

赖冠霖头一次碰上喝醉酒的omega，为什么说是头一次呢，因为omega酒量大多都不好，也都不敢喝。  
可如今自己怀里这个，酒量超过omega平均水平，却也喝的双颊红扑扑，神志也不太清醒，抱着他索吻，双手搂着自己的脖子，用下身蹭着自己的大腿，暗示得不能更明显。  
怀里的omega挺高，只比自己矮半个头，跟其他娇弱的omega完全不同，他主动得像个alpha，连信息素也是好闻的百香果酒的味道。  
AO之间天雷勾地火，温香软玉在怀，赖冠霖怎么能忍得住，抱着人上了车，直奔酒店。  
路上omega搂着他的腰，手伸进他的裤子里抚摸着，仰着头，跟他接吻。  
一个大胆又热情的omega。  
赖冠霖一分一秒都等不了，扛着人拿着房卡进了房间。  
灯还没来得及开，他就把人直接压在了墙上。  
Omega的后背撞上坚硬的墙，有些疼，可他毫不在乎，他轻声笑着，扯开了自己衣服的扣子，又开始扯赖冠霖的衣服。  
赖冠霖抓过他的手，摁在墙上不许他乱动，咬上omega的唇，另一只手伸进对方的后穴。omega的体质使然，他刚探进去就已经感受到湿润，搅动时还能听到些许的水声。  
omega被他的手指弄得哑了声，仰着脖子，半晌才哼叫一声，接着又开始大口喘气。  
“叫什么？”  
赖冠霖抛出问题，虽然是419，但他还是想知道对方的名字。  
“叫…想跟你睡觉。”omega显然不愿轻易吐露真名。  
赖冠霖也不跟他计较，咬上omega的锁骨，接着是胸口，手掐着omega的细腰，抬起对方一条腿，把手指拿出来，换上了已经涨得不行的性器。  
插进去的时候，omega咬上了他的肩头，接着开始小声的呻吟，被他一下一下撞得支离破碎。  
“叫什么？”  
还是那个问题，omega本来还想遮掩过去，却被Alpha凶猛的抽插撞得失了神，神志回来时才说实话。  
“姜…姜，丹尼尔，慢点…啊…操你…”  
Omega嘴上不愿落了下风，试图通过骂脏话来控诉Alpha的凶残。  
“宾语用错了，应该用'我'。”  
Alpha的性器在他身体里进进出出，Omega被操得站不稳，只能抓住对方的肩膀。  
“好啊，操…我。”  
赖冠霖头一次遇见这么有趣的Omega，他换了个姿势，把人抱起来，放到床上，转了个身，换成了能给Alpha带来最大满足感的后入式。  
后入能使他的性器进入的更深，甚至戳到了生殖腔口，一向大胆的姜丹尼尔也害了怕，想往前逃，却又被Alpha捏着脚踝拽了回来。  
到了嘴边的羊怎么能轻易放跑。  
“不行…不行…求你了…不可以啊…”Omega服了今晚的第一个软，轻声哀求着，带着哭腔，哼哼唧唧，用手抓着床单攒成一个团。  
赖冠霖没有过分到想标记一个419的对象，只是Omega的生殖腔太过迷人，何况是身下这个有趣的Omega，他更想尝试尝试。  
“我不会标记的，放心吧。”  
Omega半信半疑，不信也没办法，Omega天性里对Alpha的臣服让他没法逃离，只能被困在对方身下，止不住的哀求。  
生殖腔的快感比后穴多无数倍，Omega这回真得被操得流了眼泪，Alpha就在他身后，双腿贴着他的双腿，双手捏着他的胯骨，一下一下撞着他的臀肉，发出清脆的响声。  
姜丹尼尔感觉生殖腔里的酥麻感传到了全身，醉酒本就使他脸颊发热，如今更是蔓延到四肢，他趴都趴不稳，头埋在枕头里，双腿打着颤，呻吟止不住的溢出嘴角。  
Omega的性器未经触摸就已释放过一次，实实在在地被操射了，弄脏了自己的小腹和床单。  
身后的Alpha还没有结束的想法，Omega又第二次勃起，即将第二次被操射，他摇着头，又开始求Alpha，求他快一点，可Alpha快了，他又被累积的快感冲的受不了，又求Alpha慢一点，快也不行，慢也不行，Alpha被他弄得没了招，将他抱起来，又换成了骑乘，说，你自己来吧，想快想慢都随你。  
姜丹尼尔心里把对方骂了千百遍，却又不得不，手撑在对方的腰上，用后穴吞吐着Alpha的性器，每次下沉，都要被对方插得倒吸一口气，却又无法停下来，只能一遍一遍，一边哭一边挨操。  
Omega哭得梨花带雨，惹人怜爱。可做爱时的Alpha对Omega唯一的怜爱就是操进他的生殖腔成结射精再咬上他的腺体。  
赖冠霖捧着姜丹尼尔的脸，问，我如果成结了，你会怪我吗？  
姜丹尼尔被这个问题吓得哭得更狠，抽噎着说，会，不要，求你了。  
Omega的哭只会引发Alpha更大的施虐欲和逆反心，于是赖冠霖真的操进了姜丹尼尔的生殖腔，成了结，咬上了他的腺体。  
姜丹尼尔感受到生殖腔里逐渐变大的结还有后颈传来的疼痛，一边哭一边在心里骂，操你妈，这回真栽了。


	2. C2

姜丹尼尔第二天醒来时，身边的Alpha还闭着眼。  
他抓住时机穿上衣服就跑了。  
狂奔回家后先吃避孕药后翻万年历，果然，昨天那页上面写着忌：出门，饮酒。姜丹尼尔估摸着还要再加一条，忌做爱。  
他感叹自己在AO两性世界不受约束地快乐穿梭了那么多年，昨天头一回栽跟头。  
过了一会儿又安慰自己，常在河边走，哪能不湿鞋。  
约了朋友一起吃饭，他直接开门见山地问：“那什么，你知不知道哪家医院洗标记比较靠谱啊？”  
朋友差点被他这句话震惊到噎死，喝了好几口水平静半天才回话，却是反问：“你被标记了？不是吧，咱俩才几天没见面怎么就？？？”  
姜丹尼尔不想跟他再叙述昨晚惨烈的过程，而是让对方快速接受事实，回答他的问题。  
“洗标记要alpha陪同签字的，你跟你那位商量好了吗？”  
商量个棒棒锤啊，他连对方叫什么都不知道。  
于是他只好说：“他不同意，你帮我想想办法，咱俩这么多年的朋友了，你不能见死不救啊。”  
朋友含泪沉默，心想每次你都拿这套来压我，过了一会儿又好奇地问：“你怎么这回就栽了？”  
朋友的好奇实属正常，姜丹尼尔自己都纳闷自己怎么这回就栽了。他自从18岁分化之后，很快接受了自己Omega的身份，也没打算抑制自己的欲望，都8012年了，谁还靠抑制剂苦熬啊？这么多年来他对419和交往的对象只有一个要求，不标记。  
他也有超乎普通Omega的意志力，有一回也有个Alpha做到一半想标记他，结果被他直接踹下了床。  
那怎么这回就没踹呢？  
“喝多了呗，还有，这个长得比较好看。”姜丹尼尔声音越来越小，昨天的Alpha确实是他所有419过的对象里长得最好看的，“而且做之前说好了不标记，谁知道他出尔反尔！”  
朋友听了之后拿出手机，翻出跟姜丹尼尔的聊天记录，上面日期显示着2017年11月5日，姜丹尼尔发的消息是；‘Alpha说的话谁信谁傻逼。”  
这回轮到姜丹尼尔含泪沉默。  
一顿饭吃得两个人都想哭，分手前姜丹尼尔再次提醒朋友救他一把，朋友说没问题，等我电话。  
当今社会经过了Omega人权协会带领的平权运动后，Omega的社会地位得到了显著提高。Omega可以提出跟Alpha离婚，解除关系，并可以到医院洗除标记，但前提是必须带上离婚证书或Alpha本人到现场陪同签字。  
那边赖冠霖醒来之后发现人没了，心情复杂，这种拔吊无情的剧情不该由他这个Alpha来演吗？  
更可惜的是到手的羊最终还是跑了。  
不过老天爷还是眷顾他，这不，没过多久，又碰到了。  
姜丹尼尔前两天接到朋友的电话，说帮他约好医生洗标记了，又跟他说洗标记前的注意事项，前后一周不许抽烟饮酒，多吃蔬菜水果，洗标记对Omega身体伤害还是很大的，必须要Omega提前调整好身体素质。  
于是姜丹尼尔来超市买蔬菜了，晃着晃着又晃到了酒区，他看着上面一瓶瓶的他的最爱，无语凝噎，心碎成粉末。  
恰好这时候前头来了两个人，他一抬眼，操，今天出门又没看万年历，大意了。  
赖冠霖惊喜更多，停下脚步跟旁边的人说：“等我一下”，接着把姜丹尼尔拽到一边。  
姜丹尼尔很生气，怎么又来纠缠我，不经过我的同意就标记的帐还没跟你算呢，“你松手！你注意一点行吗？我不在乎，你女朋友还在那边呢。”  
姜丹尼尔清楚地看到陪赖冠霖一起出现的是个高挑的Beta，两个人举止亲密，于是他更生气了，有女朋友了还来标记我，是不是有病。心里还有几分吃醋，是标记的原因，姜丹尼尔更坚定了赶紧去洗标记的想法。  
“你误会啦，那是我姐。”  
赖冠霖像哄小孩的语气激怒了姜丹尼尔，他手腕还被攥在对方手里，挣也挣不开，他干脆借着这个姿势用拳头捶他：“你们俩什么关系都不关我事，请你放开我，我还有事，行吗？”Alpha都比较吃软不吃硬，所以姜丹尼尔到后面换成了请求的语气。  
“好吧。”赖冠霖松开了他的手，看着对方有些不可置信望着自己，又转身离去。  
姜丹尼尔没想到对方答应的这么利索，心里反而多了几分失落，该死的标记，搞得他的心理变化都不受他自己的控制了。  
赖冠霖回到姐姐身边，姐姐出于家人的立场礼貌性地问了一句：“朋友？”  
“男朋友，最近在跟我闹别扭。”  
姐姐听了这番回答，表示了解似的点点头，又引向了下一个话题。  
结账时姜丹尼尔没想到赖冠霖又那么巧的在他后面，他装看不到对方，赶紧付钱走人。  
赖冠霖比起他则收获了不少信息，能在这里相遇，那可以推断姜丹尼尔住得不会太远，结账时又看到了他钱包里的身份证的证件号码，就凭这些，以后绝不怕找不到他了。  
姜丹尼尔对此一概不知，只是等着洗标记那天的来临。  
他朋友果然神通广大，不知道从哪儿弄了个Alpha的意外死亡证明，让他扮演失去恋人的悲惨Omega。姜丹尼尔被朋友搀扶着到了医生的诊室，为了演出悲痛感，姜丹尼尔一直低着头，来之前还滴了几滴眼药水，当做泪水。  
朋友替他跟医生解释了来洗标记和Alpha不能到场的原因，对方是个女医生，对他的经历表示同情，又开始打量眼前的Omega，越看越眼熟，她不禁询问：“你可不可以抬头让我看清你的脸？”  
对方这么说了，姜丹尼尔只好抬起头，眼神还是向下看，好露出自己被眼药水沾湿的睫毛。  
女医生突然笑了，说：“你可以稍等一下吗？我有点事。”  
姜丹尼尔不懂医生怎么了，就点点头。  
医生推开诊室的门，拐到一个角落开始给自己弟弟打电话，直接说：“你的男朋友来找我洗标记了，你怎么回事？抓紧过来一趟吧。‘’  
回了诊室后，她表情没了之前的同情，变得有些冷淡，拿起那份死亡证明开始仔细查看，从医院的死亡确认书开始，死亡原因，医生签字，死亡时间和救治医院，一个字一个字的看，结果越看越不对劲，有些细小的漏洞不仔细看看不出来，一仔细看就能看出来从头到尾都是捏造。  
她更想笑了，但她忍住了，估摸着时间赖冠霖也快到了，就跟姜丹尼尔说：“你抬抬眼，看看我，眼熟吗？”  
姜丹尼尔闹不懂医生玩哪一出，抬眼一看，倒吸一口凉气，老天爷，你是不是想我死？不要这么搞我吧？  
朋友看着两个人精彩的表情变化，一头雾水，还没弄清楚呢就被姜丹尼尔一把拽起来往门外走。  
都走到门口了，门却从外面被推开了，是赖冠霖。  
姜丹尼尔已经在心里开始骂人，他低着头想硬挤出去，却被对方堵在门口不许走，朋友更迷茫了，开口问：“借个过呗？”  
赖冠霖侧侧身，把姜丹尼尔朋友放出去后又关上了门，朋友被推出来后望着门瞪大了双眼，开始敲门喊，干嘛呀这是？  
赖冠霖姐姐见状也出去，不知道跟姜丹尼尔朋友说了什么，门外瞬时安静。  
姜丹尼尔简直要哭了，他退回到椅子上坐下，叹了一口气，认命似的开口；“你到底想怎样？”  
赖冠霖拉另一把椅子坐在他对面，伸手抚摸姜丹尼尔的脸颊，Omega显然想躲，却因为被标记后对Alpha的服从动不了，只能任由对方动手动脚。  
“跟我做爱舒服吗？”  
姜丹尼尔被这个问题惊到了，这人怎么一开口就这么直接，但他还是如实回答：“舒服。”  
“那跟我发展成长期炮友不好吗？”  
“不好。”好个pee，就凭他出尔反尔的前科，借姜丹尼尔三个胆他也再不敢了，“Alpha说的话谁信谁傻逼”这句警世名言姜丹尼尔铭记在心。  
“不好也得好，你现在被我标记了，不能跟别人做，想洗标记也没门，我让我姐把你的信息上传到Omega档案中心，你有了造假历史，上哪儿都不会给你洗标记的。”赖冠霖笑着开口，如愿看到Omega的脸色越来越难看。  
姜丹尼尔气得两眼发黑，这回不光是栽了，栽得彻彻底底，栽得再也起不来了。


	3. C3

由于残忍的现实及不可抗力，姜丹尼尔不得不接受了赖冠霖的提议。赖冠霖后来还给他看了自己的体检报告，每一项都很合格，证明他是个非常健康的Alpha。  
姜丹尼尔在乎的却不是这个，他提前跟赖冠霖约法三章，首先，发情期不许成结，第二，最好不要跟别人搞，第三，如果跟别人搞了不要让他发现。  
姜丹尼尔安慰自己，其实找个长期炮友也挺好，更何况赖冠霖人长得帅，器大活好，还要什么自行车呢？  
但他还是对Alpha当初的强行标记心有余悸。  
自那天在医院的短暂重逢后，两人有半个月的时间没有再见过面，姜丹尼尔同时也被繁忙的工作压的喘不过气。  
一直到他发情期来临，他开始发烧，头晕，站不稳，查了查日历知道是发情期到了，赶紧请了假，又给赖冠霖打电话。  
赖冠霖来得还算及时，抱住姜丹尼尔时，他已经浑身发烫，贴着Alpha的肌肤才稍稍缓解了几分燥热，视线也因为情热变得模糊，勉强能看清赖冠霖的轮廓。  
姜丹尼尔伸出手，从赖冠霖的额头，顺着他脸庞的线条一直摸到他的下颌骨，再到脖颈，喉结，锁骨，凑上去舔舐了一口。  
赖冠霖被他撩拨得把持不住，直接拽着人上车回家。  
一路上姜丹尼尔哪怕是不太清醒，也还是一直在骂赖冠霖。  
赖冠霖听他来来回回的车轱辘话，听得发了笑，看来真的是蛮记恨我啊。  
骂完了之后姜丹尼尔换了表情，皱着眉，委屈得不得了。赖冠霖左手握着方向盘，他就牵起赖冠霖的右手，放进自己嘴里，轻轻吮吸，模仿交合的动作。  
这到底是个什么妖精。  
车停在了地下停车场，赖冠霖把人拉出来，直接压在后车盖上，左手覆上对方的手，摁着他，吻着Omega的唇，舌头伸进去交缠在一起，又一口咬住Omega的上唇，右手开始拽姜丹尼尔的裤子。  
他双手顺着姜丹尼尔大腿内侧的肌肤一寸寸抚摸，到了大腿根，用手指掐了一下，本来应该是很痛，可发情期里的Omega感受到的痛都带了几分舒服，比起痛，更多的是痒，由内而外的痒。  
姜丹尼尔已经被发情期的情热弄得求生不得求死不能，根本不知道自己这是在哪里，他继而用手捂住自己的双眼。  
“你这是做什么？”Alpha有些疑惑。  
“不想看你的脸，怕再被你蛊惑。”Omega诚实回答。  
Alpha听着这不像夸奖的夸奖，笑了，说：“好，我成全你。”接着扯下了自己的领带，替代了姜丹尼尔的手，蒙住他的双眼，在他脑后系了个蝴蝶结。  
视觉被彻底剥夺，感知却被放大了无数倍。  
所以赖冠霖的手伸进姜丹尼尔的后穴时，姜丹尼尔叫得比以往的声音都大。  
“嘘，这是在停车场，小点声。”  
姜丹尼尔这才如梦初醒，吓得挣扎起来，却被Alpha释放的信息素动弹不得。他开口哀求，“不要在外面…求你了…”  
赖冠霖显然不愿就此作罢，安抚地亲了亲他的额头，“不用怕，这个点没人会回来的，而且只要你不出声，没人会发现。”  
赖冠霖背后是墙，左右都有柱子遮挡，不近距离仔细观察确实不会有人发现。  
姜丹尼尔本就因为被蒙了眼变得敏感，这下更是受不了，偏偏又要咬着唇不能出声，真是要被欺负哭了。  
发情期的Omega后穴会自动分泌液体，根本不需要不用做什么前戏双腿间就已经是湿漉漉一片。  
赖冠霖一手圈着Omega的分身，轻轻撸动两下，一手抓着Omega的胯骨，将自己的性器送了进去。  
一边抽插一边吻着姜丹尼尔的脖子，落下一个个吻痕，吻他的耳垂，他的下巴，他的每一处。  
姜丹尼尔咬着嘴唇不敢出声，却又被快感逼得忍不住，于是呻吟变成了断断续续的哼叫，时长时短，流的泪打湿了赖冠霖的领带，氲出了一小块的水渍。  
Alpha掐着他的大腿，用力到留下了红痕，整根抽出来又整根插进去，享受着Omega后穴带来的快感。  
发情期的Omega本就热情似火，加上姜丹尼尔本来的性格，化学反应更是剧烈。  
姜丹尼尔支撑着身体坐起来，凑过去跟赖冠霖接吻，他看不见，先小心翼翼的摸索着，摸到了赖冠霖的胳膊，再往上是肩膀，又摸到了脸，接着将唇凑进去。  
亲完了又凑到赖冠霖的耳边，“不…不能…大声，我就，叫给你一个人听——”  
接着就是压抑着的呻吟，掺杂着呜咽，还有哼叫，还有胡言乱语：“——太大了——要坏了——啊——慢点——”  
姜丹尼尔整个人挂在赖冠霖身上，双腿夹着他的腰，手搂着他的肩膀，他甚至还用膝盖去蹭赖冠霖的腰侧，嘴上说着怕被操坏了，可动作却表示他很期待。  
赖冠霖成心想治治他，就又操到了生殖腔里。Omega一下子软了腰，再也动不得，只能任由Alpha宰割。  
赖冠霖后退两步，把人转了个身，又操进去。看不见的Omega被他弄得一个激灵，向后伸手，在空中挥舞，想要确定Alpha的位置。  
却被Alpha拽着手摸到了两个人结合的湿淋淋的部位。Alpha的恶趣味成功让Omega红了脸，咬着牙骂他不要脸。  
赖冠霖不愿跟他争口头威风，而是身体力行让姜丹尼尔除了呻吟什么话都说不了。  
生殖腔比后穴要更温暖更紧致，Alpha感受这其中的美妙，吻着他光滑的脊背，蝴蝶骨，最后舔舐上Omega后颈上的腺体。  
姜丹尼尔被他上下夹击得受不了，生殖腔被操本就让他浑身打颤，小腹痉挛，腺体被舔简直要让他舒服得要死过去了。  
他用仅存的理智提醒身后的Alpha，“不要成结——”  
赖冠霖这次信守承诺，没有成结，而是射在了外面。  
发情期做一次怎么够，Alpha抱着Omega坐直升电梯回了家，把人放到家里的落地窗前，这时才解开了蒙住Omega双眼的领带。  
Omega的泪水因为领带的阻挡流不出去，积攒在眼部，留下星星点点的泪痕。  
看的人施虐欲成倍暴增。  
赖冠霖把姜丹尼尔抱起来，放在自己腿上，细细亲吻，吻着Omega的双唇，手轻轻捏着Omega的臀肉。  
姜丹尼尔被他时而凶残时而温柔弄得又痛又爽，两种不同的感觉却能产生同样的结果，就是哭，他眼泪又流出来。  
温柔持续了没多久，凶残的Alpha本性又回来占了上风。  
赖冠霖把姜丹尼尔又摆成跪着的姿势，面向落地窗，扶着性器从后面进入。  
22层的高度，外面是高楼大厦灯火阑珊，姜丹尼尔通过模糊的泪眼看着，看了几秒又羞得闭上眼。  
外面世界车水马龙人来人往，他却在这里做这种事，即使知道不会有人看见，可内心还是会有被窥视的感觉。这感觉慢慢又演变成了奇异的快感，流窜到姜丹尼尔全身上下。  
姜丹尼尔趴在落地窗前，膝盖跪在地毯上，手扶着玻璃借力不让自己滑倒。  
他感到有些腰酸，不知是趴的还是被Alpha操的。  
“你猜你现在面向的是哪个方向？”  
姜丹尼尔抬起头望了望，有些迷茫，情热使他无法思考，又加上之前被蒙着眼，完全失去了方向感。  
“北…北面…”  
答案错误，赖冠霖狠狠地插进去，撞得Omega往前伏了一下，痛苦地叫了一声。  
“那…是，是…西面…”  
这次回答正确，Alpha动作放缓，让Omega有时间喘口气。  
姜丹尼尔汗滴在地毯上，很快没了踪迹。快感累积得越来越多，他头脑都被冲昏了，确切地说是要被操昏了。手从玻璃滑下来，胳膊肘撑在地毯上，撑了一会也没了力气。  
身后的Alpha还在柔缓的抽插，因为速度的变慢姜丹尼尔能确切地感受Alpha性器的形状。  
赖冠霖揉着Omega挺翘的屁股，趁Omega不注意，伸手打了一巴掌。  
“啊——”  
姜丹尼尔被他猝不及防的一下打的更晕了，又气又羞，“…你…你干嘛打我——”  
“还敢不敢背着我洗标记了？”  
姜丹尼尔咬着牙不回答，O可操不可辱，他宁肯被操死也绝不开口。  
没想到赖冠霖打上了瘾，清脆的响声一声接一声，姜丹尼尔被他打的两眼泪汪汪，屁股都成了粉色，也还是不开口。  
赖冠霖想了个更好的招，放过了Omega可怜的屁股，把人又从地毯上拉起来，摆成了侧卧，抬起Omega一条腿，驾到肩膀上。  
刚刚柔缓的抽插不复存在，变成了凶猛的操干。  
姜丹尼尔用手揪着地毯，开口求饶“太快了——啊——不行——”  
生殖腔被操的感觉又酸又涨，姜丹尼尔舒服得脚趾都要蜷缩起来，他的呻吟也开始不连贯，而是带着着哭腔的喘息。  
赖冠霖享受着身下Omega皱着眉，看起来像是不舒服，又像是太舒服了的表情。  
他操得越来越快，快到时停下来，又问：“你还敢不敢洗标记了？”  
姜丹尼尔还是不回答，哪怕是眼里还含着被对方操出来的泪，他也还是咬紧牙关不出声。  
“你不回答，我就成结了哦。”  
发情期成结的受孕率几乎是100%，姜丹尼尔这回害了怕，他赶紧摇头，说：“不要，我错了，不敢了，再也不敢了。”  
赖冠霖终于满意，把人抱起来，亲了亲对方的小脸，逗了逗对方的眉眼，说：“这才乖嘛。”  
姜丹尼尔被他欺负得趴在他怀里，没了力气，刚刚被赖冠霖那么一吓，更是心脏骤然加速。加上因为做爱体力透支，没一会就睡了过去。  
赖冠霖本来就是逗逗他，没打算真成结。他可不想让姜丹尼尔怀孕，这么甜美的Omega，他当然得操几回。


End file.
